Jack Chrysler
'Jack Chrysler '''is a human born on the outer colony of Ithaca. He is a character in ''Mass Effect: Return from Damnation. Biography Born on Ithaca in 2190 CE, Jack had a very stable life with his parents, brother, and sisters. Growing up in relativly peaceful times, Jack always would hear of Commander Shepard's exploits. The extinction of the Reapers, saving of the galaxy, and peace coming to nearly all the races, including the geth and rachni. Jack dreamt of leaving Ithaca and traveling the galaxy, hoping to one day be like Shepard. On his 18th birthday, in 2208 CE, he signed up with the mercenary clan called the Vanguards of White (VoW). After leaving his humble home, he went to train on VoW's space station, the Illiad. On the Illiad, Jack trained under Lieutenant Hera Y'noi, an asari biotic.He trained as a soldier becoming a master marksman. He had his eyes replaced with cybernetics which can be turned on or off and can enhance sight and use night vision and infrared. He also obtained the Tactical Cloak ability. While training he became good friends with Y'noi and became her second in command after completing training. In 2211 he became a Sargent and leader of Y'noi's team. The team included the krogan, Axe; the team's human medic, Kristen Freeman; the batarian brothers, Nitro and Dax; and the human, Gregory Reddix. Personality Jack is very kind, believing in the best of most people. He tends not to allow race or stereotype base on how he treats people. He also enjoys joking around. He tends to mock teammates and enemies, act playful off the battlefield, and use humor when stressed and worried. Despite being very kind to thoe he views as good, he tends to be unsympathetic towards those he sees as evil. He uses harsh interrogation tactics and isn't afraid to shoot first. Sometimes he can be overcome with anger, not thinking before he does something. He also can sometimes avoid problems, usually personal ones, by joking about them and ignoring them. Relationships *Hera Y'noi- Holding a mutual respect for one another, Hera is probably the person Jack is closest to in the entire galaxy. Usually Hera seems emotionless and cold, but Jack can get her to crack a smile, furrow her brow, or even frown. Her icy exterior only melts away when with Jack. *Maria Chrysler- Jack's sister. Maria was very close to Jack prior to him leaving. They still kept in contact with each other while Jack was away. They confide their secrets to each other and comfort each other in harsh times. *Axe- Axe considers Jack part of his krant and despite being a squishy human, finds him funny and an excellent warrior. Jack also sees Axe as his battle buddy and whilst in battle will usually trade banter with the Krogan. Sometimes though Axe views Jack as too emotionally soft and Jack sees Axe as too unfeeling. *Kristen Freeman- Though they can be seen as friends, Kristen dislikes Jack's sometimes dark or cruel humor. Jack finds Kristen nice, but is annoyed by her extreme emotional softness. There is some sexual tension between the two which Y'noi commonly says they should just "fuck and get it over with", but Jack and Kristen disagree. *Nitro- Jack finds the batarian "funny as Hell". Nitro, despite his crazy demeanor, respects Jack and likes him. Nitro will alays follow Jack's orders and Jack respects him for that. *Dax- Unlike his uncivilized brother, Jack can find Dax boring. Despite being a little dull, Jack still respects him. Sometimes Jack and Dax will have conversations ranging on politics, philosophy, and many more things. *Gregory Reddix- Despite grim outlook, sadistic tendencies, and shady past Jack still finds friendship with him. They can relate to each other as humans who grew up on rural colonies. They also share dark senses of humor and occasionally banter during missions. Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mercenaries